SNEXR CHAPTER 2 SNEK GOES ON A PLANE
by kashiyxxx
Summary: who will be with snek


_Setting: Snek finds out he is pregnant and must find the man responsible. Who will be the father of his unborn child? His loving but absent husband? Or the man who made him pregnant and disappeared?_

Snek nervously carried his luggage to the airport. This was going to be a risky trip, he had no idea where Somethingwitty lived. Musiclady and Winterclub lived nearby. Perhaps he could get them to help him.

Snek got on the plane, next to a fine young gentleman who introduced himself as peacesign.

"Wait, weren't you at my birthday party?"  
"Oh.. That was yours? Hey, I was just crashing whoever's party it was. Hey, congrats on being a year older. I'm off to go to my chemistry battle royale championship tournament. We are going to do some madddd shit with the periodic table of elements."

Snek fell asleep listening to peacesign talk about chemistry. Soon he arrived to the place Somethingwitty lived. Snek got off the plane and had no idea where to go. He saw neko across the street with her thumb out trying to hitchhike a ride. He decided to do the same. Snek waited and waited and hoped someone would come.

Winter and Musiclady drove up to Snek, the married couple knew he'd be there.

"Come on Snek hurry up! Somethingwitty is getting married! We know where he is we gotta stop him!"  
"He's getting married? ... Well we don't need to stop him. After all.. I'm married too."  
" NO! Draxr is getting married to him! Polygamy is legal here!"  
"Don't you dare get any ideas Winterclub"  
"Oh Musiclady baby I would never!"

Winter and Musiclady began to kiss and smooch and Snek got impatient and took the wheel himself.

"Guys where do i drive!"  
"I already- Inputted- The- Address into - Googlemaps.. Muah Muah- Just. Just drive"

Snek drove as fast as he could to the bee farm. How could Draxr do this to him? Why? After all they've been through.  
Snek drove right into the bee farm, swiping away the bees from his eyes. He could see his husband and the father of his child, about to get married in a holy matrimony bond.

"If anyone objects.. Please speak now"

"I OBJECT! TO EVERYTHING!"

"SNEK?!" Both Draxr and Somethingwitty both say in unison.  
"Snek I can explain-"

Snek slaps Draxr across the face and kicked Witty where it hurts. Snek burst into tears and then threw all his pregancy tests at the two of them.  
"Look.. Look Im carrying a baby!"  
"Snek.. I can explain.. I Was getting married to somethingwitty.. Because he told me he might have made you pregnant. At first I was a bit mad, but then I realized it's your birthday, and I should make your dreams come true. So I sent you that text to make you happier. Witty hasnt said anything to you because we were deciding what to do from now on. And we decided that If I get married to both you and Witty. It wouldn't be cheating anymore, and I'm completely fine with that. Plus.. I would like to know what it's like to fuck bee style."

"You're both getting married.. for me?"

"Yes Snek, we love you so much, and we all want to be the father of that baby. We wanna name him Barry B Benson"

"OH.. You guys.. I love you so much"

Kashi didn't get it and left the wedding ceremony, she didn't get why she was the only one who was invited. It was so boring.

~7 Months later~

Snek's hormones had been going out of control. He'd alternate Draxr and Witty in bed each night if all three wasn't sleeping together. Witty had that bee style down, he could use his stinger like nobody's business. Draxr did it the classic way that Snek loved so much yet felt bored of. Snek could remember that night.. all three of them combined as one.. All at the same time. It was like a chain of closeness that nobody has been able to achieve. And the secret? Lots and lots of freshly made honey. The golden sticky liquid helped disguise any pee that had escaped anyone.

But today, Snek felt very upset and angry and crazy, his hormones were raging and he could not take it anymore. He had to let it all out. He grabbed his gun from a cupboard he hid from his husbands.  
Snek walked into the living room where Draxr and Witty were laying on each other's laps at the fireplace.

"Let's play a game. Who likes Russian Roulette? I'm feeling lucky tonight"


End file.
